Donkey se fait des cheveux
Donkey se fait des cheveux, in inglese Bad Hair Day (traducibile in italiano come Un diavolo per capello), è l'episodio pilota di Donkey Kong Country. Trama E' una normale giornata all'Isola di Kongo Bongo. Mentre Cranky Kong si rilassa nella sua capanna in cima agli alberi, suonando l'organo, egli fa un resoconto della situazione sull'Isola: suo nipote, Donkey Kong, il più forte e ingenuo gorilla dell'isola, è entrato in possesso del Cristallo del Cocco, un prezioso artefatto in grado di predire il futuro, teletrasportare la gente, avere una fonte di energia illimitata e di realizzare i desideri, che era nascosto nel Tempio di Inka Dinka Doo, il protettore dell'Isola. che lo rende automaticamente futuro Re di Kongo Bongo. Ma DK non è l'unico ad aspirare al trono dell'Isola: il Re dei Kremlings, Re K. Rool detto Krool, è interessato al Cocco e non manca di utilizzare ogni mezzo lecito e illecito per prenderne possesso. Infatti, Krool e i suoi Kritter, guidati dal tonto Generale Klump, stanno avanzando verso la casa di Cranky, dove è conservato il Cristallo. I Kritter attaccano la capanna, armati di Fucili-Klaptrap, microscopici Kremlings divora tutto. Preoccupato, Cranky grida il nome del nipote, il quale si trova nella sua casa a scegliere quale cravatta mettere. Diddy, il giovane amico di Donkey, arriva in quel momento ed entra nell'ascensore inventato da DK, che funziona unicamente coi pugni di DK, inutile dire che la forza usata da DK, per poco non uccide Diddy. Ma i due non possono perdere tempo: Cranky è nei guai. Raggiunta, via liana, la capanna, i due Kong si mettono a pestare i Barili-Antifurto di Cranky che fanno buttare via tutti i Kremlings dalla passerella. L'unico rimasto e Krool, che si butta giù dalle palafitte prima che i Kong possano premere un altro Barile. Mentre Donkey e Diddy riparano la capanna, nel Covo di Krool, il Re ordina al Generale di eliminare, sterminare, enalare il problematico gorilla, ma Klump è alquanto sfiducioso della cosa: DK è praticamente invincibile, non ha punti deboli. Tuttavia, Krool sa che effettivamente DK ha un punto debole: le banane. Senza di esse, il gorilla non potrà rigenerare la sua forza immane. Preso un libro di voodoo, Krool scopre che la forza di un gorilla bananifero si trasferisce nei capelli e se essi vengono tagliati, non solo essi ricresceranno una volta che il soggetto mangerà un'altra banana, ma non avrà la sua forza; quindi se le banane perdono il loro effetto con l'anatema del libro e qualcuno tagliasse i capelli a Donkey, egli non potrà più fermarlo. Ora non rimane che trovare qualcuno adatto: l'unica persona che si avvicinerebbe molto a DK. Intanto la scena si sposta a Casa Kong, il quale si sta preparando per passare la giornata con Candy, la quale compie gli anni. DK è innamorato di Candy ma un problema si frappone tra i due: La Fabbrica di Barili di Bluster. Bluster è un gorilla di mezz'età anch'egli innamorato di Candy, sua dipendente alla Fabbrica. Candy, ovviamente preferisce Donkey Kong per i suoi metodi migliori di Bluster, seppur un po' sciocchi. Mentre Bluster tenta di conquistare Candy con una torta (che Candy rifiuta in quanto a dieta) DK, compare sul nastro trasportatore dei barili con un mazzo... o meglio, un casco di banane, Bluster viene rifiutato e getta la torta in testa a Candy, la quale incolpa DK del disastro e rifiuta pure lui. Tornando al Covo di Krool, Klump e i Kritter hanno appena finito di costruire un robot-clone di Candy, la quale funziona perfettamente. A Casa Kong, Diddy cerca di rassicurare il suo amicone dicendogli che ha già fatto arrabbiare Candy molte altre volte, e molte altre volte è stato perdonato. Subito dopo, Candy arriva a far visita a Casa Kong. La presunta "Candy" convince DK a farsi un taglio ai capelli per essere più bello e inizia a farglieli. Finita la "visita la parrucchiere" DK fa scendere Candy dall'ascensore, ma i suoi pugni non hanno più lo stesso effetto, anzi, Candy pare essere più forte di lui. Alla capanna di Cranky, Krool è il suo più forte sottoposto, Krusha, attaccano il vecchio, il quale chiama il nipote che arriva all'istante. Purtroppo, i pugni di DK non fanno altro che il solletico al muscoloso Krusha, il quale lo mette KO con un semplice colpo per poi sottrarre il Cristallo dal Globo dove era custodito. Ripresosi dal colpo, DK spiega cosa Candy gli avesse fatto e Cranky realizza che era un malocchio. Subito dopo, Funky arriva eseguendo il quotidiano atterraggio d'emergenza sulle palafitte. Funky rivela che tutti sono nel panico a causa del fatto che Krool è il nuovo sovrano e consiglia di portare Donkey alla piantagione di banane. Donkey e Diddy salgono a bordo dell'aereo e i tre si dirigono alla piantagione, mentre intanto Cranky, preoccupato di un eventuale sabotaggio alle banane, si mette a preparare un siero anti-voodoo. Arrivati a destinazione, DK inizia a divorarsi tutte le banane, ma non accade nulla. Cranky, intanto, ha preparato il siero e ha convocato Candy e Bluster, in quanto il siero funziona solo se usato da chi ha sfruttato l'anatema, anche se si tratta della vera Candy, funzionerà lo stesso. Krool intanto, mentre fa un discorso di vittoria ai suoi Kritter, scopre da Klump che Cranky ha preparato un contro-incantesimo alla maledizione, ma Krool è pronto è fa sparare al Baril-cottero di Bluster dei Klaptrap. Candy e Bluster sono quindi costretti ad andare a piedi, ma stufo che Candy si preoccupi per il suo rivale, Bluster getta a terra la pozione, ma l'effetto rimane egualmente è crescono subito molti altri alberi di Banane non corrotti dal voodoo di Krool. Con un po' di fatica, DK riesce a mangiare una di quelle banane e non solo i suoi capelli ritornano alla lunghezza originale, ma anche la sua forza torna normale. Raggiunto il Covo di K. Rool, DK colpisce violentemente Krusha, tanto da stordirlo permanentemente, e da un calcio alla reliquia che cade precisamente nel suo Globo alla capanna di Cranky. Tornato all'appuntamento con Candy, DK riceve un regalo dalla sua fidanzata, come premio per aver salvato la situazione. Proprio in quel momento arriva anche la Candy-Clone la quale ha anche lei un regalo. Fieramente, DK annuncia di non cascare nello stesso trucco di quella mattina e, ovviamente, indica la Falsa Candy come quella vera, ricevendo un pacco in testa dalla vera Candy e un esplosione elettrica da parte di quella falsa. "Sapevo di essere un tipo esplosivo, Candy, ma così è troppo!" conclude DK. Personaggi * Cranky Kong * Donkey Kong * Re K. Rool * Generale Klump * Kritter * Klaptrap * Diddy Kong * Candy Kong * Bluster Kong * Clone di Candy * Krusha * Funky Kong Canzoni 'Cause I'm Cranky! Some people call me negative ''(La gente mi dà del negativo) ''They don't like my frown ''(e non hanno tutti i torti) ''They all try to cheer me up (cercano sempre di rallegrarmi) But I'm down with being down! ''(ma io sono stufo di esser stufo) ''I know what you're thinking (Io so a cosa pensi:) He's a genius... 'Cause I am! ''(E' un genio... Perché lo sono!) '''Cause I'm Cranky (Perché son Cranky!) I got my finger on the beat (Ho le dita sul mio ritmo) Yeah, I'm Cranky (Sì, sono Cranky!) The oldest, wisest ape you'll ever meet! (La più vecchia e saggia scimmia che mai incontrerai!) Candy Clone I'm Candy Kong's clone (Sono il clone di Candy Kong) We look like we're one and the same (Sembriamo uguali in tutto per tutto) I know what you're thinking (So a cosa stai pensando) But, honey, I'm no ordinary dame (Ma, tesoro, non sono una semplice donna) I'm sugary sweet (Sono dolce come lo zucchero) Ooh! Just like candy cane (O come un lecca lecca) My charm and good looks (Il mio carattere e il mio aspetto) Drive all the apes insane (Fanno impazzire tutte le scimmie) Every monkey's dream (Il sogno di ogni scimmia) For your evil scheme (Per il tuo piano) It's so cool (E' proprio forte) To work for King K. Rool (Lavorare per Re K. Rool!) Errori * Si scopre che il ciuffo di DK non è una frangia, ma è proprio la punta della sua testa. * Sebbene Diddy dica che Dk abbia mangiato tutte le banane della piantagione, sono ben visibili molti altri caschi alle sue spalle. * Il libro di voodoo non ha parole di senso compiuto, ma lettere messe a caso. * Al discorso di Krool sono prima presenti moltissimi Kritter, poi, quando cambia l'inquadratura, solo 10. * Krool e Klump non hanno la coda. * Krool non ha l'occhio gonfio, ma di tanto in tanto dilata molto la pupilla sinistra. * Bluster si lamenta ad un certo punto dicendo di avere la sabbia nei piedi, sebbene indossi delle ghette. Può darsi che si tratti di un'esagerazione. Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità * Questo è l'unico episodio in cui Cranky rompe la quarta parete, parlando con lo spettatore. * Quando Cranky finisce nel barile, mentre presenta la Fabbrica, anticipa il suo Barile DK di Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. * In un episodio successivo, si scopre che il cervello di Krusha è scivolato nella coda, il momento in cui è successo è proprio in questo episodio in quanto in un'altro episodio in cui DK esplora una dimensione senza la sua presenza, Krusha è effettivamente intelligente. * L'idea di un eroe che perde la forza tramite il taglio dei capelli è lo stesso concetto dell'eroe biblico Sansone. * Il Pugno che DK tira all'ascensore la prima volta fa una mossa identica al "Pugno Gigante", l'attacco speciale che ha nella serie Super Smash Bros.. Categoria:Donkey Kong Country TV Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi di Donkey Kong Country TV